warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade Speaks: Thrown Out
Part of the Warriors Speak series Thrown Out It had been a cruel winter, colder and harsher than any elder had known. More border scraps had occured than usual, over prey. Every bone on my body stuck out from underneath my pelt. One night, when the full moon hung in the sky, all the Clans gathered together for the Gathering. Only one star shone, and occasionaly, a cloud flitted across the moon. 'Mapleshade!' Firewhisker, the deputy mewed. 'Come over here.' He beckoned me with his tail towards the two RiverClan warriors he was talking to. I dashed over, eager to meet these new cats. I had been a warrior for three moons, and I still hadn't met every cat. 'Hello,' I greeted the two cats. 'I'm Mapleshade.' One was a night black she cat, with a sleek pelt and hard blue eyes, the other was a broad tom with a pale tabby coat and darker, midnight eyes. I immediatly became aware of their plumper bellies, they weren't fat, but fish was easier to hunt than squirrels in winter. I licked my belly fur to try and hide my skinny frame and matted pelt. 'Greetings,' the tom dipped his head. 'I am Bluegaze.' ''Because of your eyes. ''He paused, waiting to let the other cat introduce herself, but she just glared hautily down her muzzle at us. I was short, and not much younger than she was, but I was stronger. I returned the glare, licked a paw and drew it over one ragged ear. 'Firewhisker!' Mistshade, the WindClan deputy yowled. 'Got to go,' Firewhisker nodded to the RiverClan cats. 'StarClan go with you.' And he dashed off. Bluegaze twitched his whiskers. 'This is Nightmist.' He angled his ears to the black she-cat sitting beside him. 'She's in a bad mood today,' he whispered in my ear. I nodded wordlessly, letting the cold wind whip my face like a tree branch. 'Let the Gathering begin!' Oakstar, the ShadowClan leader howled. I settled down to listen to the leaders, but my mind was on the RiverClan tom. How pretty his sky-blue eyes were. 'Mapleshade?' It was Thrushflight, brushing his tail over my back. 'Come on, 'we've got to go.' 'I'll be a moment,' I told him, dashing off into the throng of cats. I wanted to find Bluegaze again. I was running round like a blind, clumsy badger when I suddenly crashed into a light brown pelt. I was about to open my mouth to mew an apology when I realised it was Bluegaze. 'Mapleshade,' he hissed, his voice filled with urgency. 'Meet me at Sunningrocks tomororow at dusk. I'll be there.' And then he dashed off into the night. ---- I slipped away from my Clan just before the sun dipped behind the whiskers of the hills in the distance. I rushed over the ravine, my heart thumping in my chest. What would I say? This was wrong. My loyalties would always be to ThunderClan, but I could never have a RiverClan mate. I arrived at Sunningrocks, in RiverClan Territory, feeling the frosty leaves crush beneath my paws like preybones in my jaws. I sat, shivering, hunched against the wind. The sun was melting into the river, turning it into a pool as gold as leafbare leaves. One star glared down from the sky. The night was fadingutast, and at moonrise, I gave up. Bluegaze hadn't come. Maybe he didn't like me. I trudged back home, leaving my heart behind. ---- A few moons later I was hunting by the river, stalking a juicy water vole. It was plump and a good size, it was the best prey I'd seen for ages. Keeping my tail still, I creeped down, my tufty belly fur brushing against the mossy floor. The vole was nibbling on a nut on the edge of the river, my nose was filled with the scent of prey. As soon as I was close enough, I pounced. I must've puttoo much power into the jump, because before I knew it, I was in the river. The water clogged up my mind and nose, dulled my senses. I struggled feebly with my legs and paws, but it was useless, the current was too strong. I glanced down at my pelt. Was it my imagination or was it turning starry? Suddenly, there was a strong push from behind me, and I breathed in cool, crisp air. 'Swim!' A voice behind me grunted, and I tried to pull using my paws. I glided through the water like a fish, keeping my muzzle well above the surface. Soon, I reached the bank, and I pulled myself out. I had done it! I hadn't died! I turned round to thank my rescuer, shaking my pelt dry. I realised with a lurch that it was Bluegazem his whiskers bowed with the weight of the water, like grass with snow. 'Thank you,' I managed to gasp. 'You saved my life.' His eyes bore into mine. 'Mapleshade, I'm sorry about the meeting after the Gathering. I couldn't get away from my Clanmates. Will you forgive me?' A purr rose up in my throat. 'Of course!' And I pressed my muzzle to his, joy dancing inside me. When we finally broke away, he asked, 'Will you meet me at Sunningrocks tonight instead?' I nodded, then sprang away into the trees, feeling as light and sunny as a daffodil. At dusk, when a pink haze began to spill across the ice blue sky, I stood waiting at Sunningrocks. I gazed over the water, hoping to see that familiar tabby pelt gliding through the churning river. My heart soared as I saw Bluegaze paddling confidently towards the bank, his eyes filled with happiness. As soon as he clambered out, I dashed over to him and pressed my muzzle against his. 'Oh, I'm so glad to see you Mapleshade,' he mewed, sounding as if he really meant it. We had the most amazing night, we climbed trees and darted about in the river like noisy dogs. I can remember the way he told me, his breath soft on my whiskers, 'I promise to only love you, Mapleshade.' That made my heart sing like a dove. But then I got news that changed everything. Two moons later, I began to feel exhausted after I went out, and it wasn't because I was seeing Bluegaze as often as I could, or that I was training and hunting during the daylight. On a patrol, I got a thorn embedded in my pad. I went to Pearnose to get a treatment. After she'd wrenched it out, she instructed me to lick the pad. I did so, letting the rhythmic grooming cool my paw. 'How long?' the medicine cat asked. I paused, feeling confused. I was fine, wasn't I? 'How long till what?' I asked, my brain as foggy as it was outside. Pearnose looked at me, her eyes filled with sympathy and warmth. 'Don't you know?' she asked gently. 'You're going to have kits.' The world seemed to stop, and all I could hear was the beat of my heart, as loud as the pound of a warrior's pawsteps. I looked down at my belly. There was a slight bump to it, and I suddenly felt my heart breaking. they were mine and Bluegaze's, I knew it. But he could never be their father. Shaking my head, I muttered thanks and raced out of the den. I waited for Bluegaze at Sunningrocks again, but this time, I almost didn't want to meet him. I didn't want to tell him...I felt as though someone was watching me in the shadows. Glancing round, i saw nothing but darkness. Settling my fur, I forced myself to be calm as Bluegaze clambered out of the river, shaking his pelt and letting droplets of water shower over me. 'Mapleshade,' he purred. He touched my flank with his tail, but I jerked myself away. He must've noticed something was wrong, because his eyes clouded over and he asked, 'What's upsetting you?' I took in a deep breath and poured out the whole sorry story, how I cut my paw, how I was going to have kits in several moons time. When I was finished, I twitched my whiskers and looked away. 'I'm sorry,' I croaked. 'Mapleshade.' Bluegaze mewed again, but this time, his voice wasn't filled with compassion, it was as hard and cold as ice. I shuffled my paws. 'I can't believe we made this mistake,' he growled. 'We're never meeting again. I can never be loyal to my Clanmates like this.' He began to turn back to the river. 'What about the kits?' I wailed, wanting to plunge myself into the water after him. 'They're dead to me,' he snarled, and swam away. 'Bluegaze....' I trailed off, but he didn't look back. Four moons later, the kits were born. I loved them, I really loved them. Sunkit and Thornkit I called them, my beautiful sons. But it was as I was suckling them, five sunrises later, Morningstar walked in. I glanced up, and mewed, 'Hello,' I greeted him, dipping my head in respect. But like Bluegaze's eyes, that last time I saw him, he was stiff and unloving. I froze. What happened next was bound to be bad. 'I have had some news from Larkwing,' he told me. I stiffened. Larkwing had never seemed to like me, always ingnored me, didn't like going hunting with me. What had she told him? 'What did she say?' I asked, trying to swallow the rising panic and fear in my voice. 'She told me that she saw you four moons ago with a RiverClan tom...Bluegaze, I think he's called? And she claims she saw you talking to him, and states that you confessed to this tom that you were having his kits.' He paused. 'Claims like these will not be taken lightly. Is this true?' There was no point denying it. I may as well spill it out now. 'It's true,' I admitted, my voice as quiet as a mouse. 'Then you cannot stay here,' my leader proclaimed solemly. 'Take your kits. Leave ThunderClan forever. I am sorry, Mapleshade, you have been a strong and loyal warrior, but the rules are the rules.' I nodded, unable to speak. My mind was racing, fast as the river. I would take the kits to RiverClan, they would be safe there. As I trudged out of the nursery, the Clan was waiting outside. They all glared at me as I walked by. The kits wailed as they dangled from my jaws. 'I'm sorry,' I breathed, as much to myself as it was to the kits and the Clan. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' As soon as I left the camp, I began to run, ignoring the cries of my offspring, towards the river, towards my new home. It started to rain, great tears rolling down from the clouds into the forest. I arrived at Sunningrocks, and I made for the Stepping Stones. But they weren't there, the water had spilled over them. We were going to have to swim. 'Be brave, my dears,' I told my kits, then sent a silent prayer to StarClan, praying that we'd be alright on the other side. StarClan must have been in a cruel mood that night, because as I swan, raising my muzzle above the water to stop the kits from being swept away by the current. But a large wave crashed over my head, and I was engulfed in water. I cried for help, but nothing but bubbles flew from my jaws. As I yowled, Sunkit and Thornkit slipped away, gliding down the stream. The current pushed me down after them. I stretched ou my forelegs, desperatly trying to catch them with my claws, but they were gone now. My muzzle burst above the water, and I gasped, gulping down air like I would never breath again. I was only several tail lengths from the shore now, and I paddled out, onto the bank. I flopped on the side, exhausted, tired, and filled with a deep sadness. I drifted off into unconsiousness, but moments later, I was aroused by a familiar voice. 'Mapleshade? Is that you?' It was Bluegaze. I prised my eyes open to see him leering over me. His voice was still hard. 'They cast me out,' I sputtered. 'I came here-take me.' 'Where are the kits?' 'Dead,' I explained flatly. 'They drowned whilst crossing the river.' 'Didn't I tell you to go?' Bluegaze hissed, his neck fur rising. 'Didn't I say? RiverClan will never accept you. Besides, I have a new mate now.' My heart split into tiny little pieces. 'Who?' 'Nightmist.' My mind began to spin as I thought back to that Gathering, I though he didn't like the black she cat. I struggled to my paws, half mad with grief and fury. 'I'm leaving,' I moaned. Then I ran and ran and ran till I couldn't run any farther. I died of starvation sunrises later. From StarClan, I tried to come down and hurt Bluegaze, Nightmist, and their darling daughter. The other members of StarClan put a curse on me and sent me to the Dark Forest. I've earnt my place here among the rotting foliage, I'm bitter and twisted, and that's all from one tom. I hate him, I hate him with all my dark soul. But I know that one day, revenge will come running into my claws like a piece of prey. But for now, I will watch over the Clans.... Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fanfics Category:Warriors Speak Category:Fan Fictions